powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Aura Manipulation
The ability to 'manipulate the spiritual essence that has been consumed by evil. '''A negative result of Aura Manipulation. Not to be confused with Darkness Aura. Also Called *Cursed Aura Manipulation *Demonic Aura Manipulation *Evil Aura Manipulation *Tainted Aura Manipulation Capabilites Users of the ability are able to manipulate the aura around that has been tainted by dark forces. When this happens, the users tends to experience dark emotions such as hatred, anger, or despair. The more the user experiences these emotions, the darker and colder their aura grows. Similar to its counter-ability, Dark Chi Manipulation, the users gain incredible dark powers to use their command, however the user does not lose their sanity or force of will, but the user becomes more dependent on dark emotions as their aura slowly takes control of their actions and moral thoughts. When it comes to this, the colors of Aura Manipulation no longer serve a purpose. The evil aura takes no specfic color, meaning it can possess any color but may lose of the benefits of what belonged to Aura Manipulation. However for the benefits that are lost, much power is gained. In some case, the user may not evil or depends on dark emotion but possesses a link to the evil aura. If they were slip in anytype of evil emotion, then their aura becomes tainted, takes advantage of their weakness, and begins to influence them. Applications *Aura Absorption: Users are capable of absorbing the spiritual essence of others as well as their powers. *Corruption Manipulation: Users Auras become corrupted by any means. *Dark Element/Negative Energy Manipulation: Users are able to use their aura to gain powers from malicious forces. **Demonic Empowerment: Some user's aura may be connected to demonic forces. As such they are able to draw power from them. ***Demonic Energy Manipulation: Due their connection to demonic powers, the user able to manipulate the energies as well. ****Aura Constructs: Users can shape their aura into any kind of material. *Emotion Aura: Users are capable of manifesting their dark emotions to their point where it becomes visible. **Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. **Evil Aura: The user's aura is capable of influencing not only the user, but those around them. **Projectile Body: Users are able to utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: The user's negative is somewhat quintessential. So the more they feel of a certain negative emotion, the stronger they become. Limitations *The user may lose their self recognition or regard for humanity *The users loses the benefits of their aura such their will or gain greater strength from postive emotions. Know Users *The Jinchūriki (''Naruto) *Sasuke Uchia (Naruto) *Demons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho);due to his connection to Raizen. *Evil Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Asura (Asura's Wrath); via his Wrath or Berserker form. *Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) Gallery Sasuke Dark Chakra.jpg|Sasuke's (Naruto) chakra became colder and darker as he slipped into hatred. It was even by the Nine-tailed Beast, Kurama, that Sasuke's chakra was darker than his own. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Emotion-based Abilities